


Partners in crime

by cerocerobye



Series: I dreamed that I lost you [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Dox Nal, Babysitting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Nia nal pregnancy, Other, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerocerobye/pseuds/cerocerobye
Summary: Alex could kidnap baby Hope, but daddy hen is a hindrance.***The life of Hope Dox Nal and her superfamily
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: I dreamed that I lost you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Partners in crime

Kelly ingresó al apartamento, depositando sus compras sobre la encimera de la cocina. Podía ver la cabellera castaña asomarse por encima del sillón, desde donde jugaba con la bebé en el suelo. Pero no quería interrumpir, este era su momento favorito hasta ahora.

No había sido fácil que Nia y Brainy dejasen a Hope nuevamente con ella, no desde el incidente con el reproductor. Pero aquí estaban. Juguetes en el sillón, frascos de comida para bebé en la mesita y música de risas por todos los rincones. Su apartamento era una zona de guerra, aunque se trataba de una clase que ambas amaban.

“¿Quién es la más hermosa?, ¿quién es? Sí, tú lo eres, lo eres” arrulló la castaña. Brainy odiaba que usara su denominada ‘voz de bebé ‘con ella pero ¿desde cuando recibía órdenes suyas?

Hope gorgoteaba risueñamente, abriendo y cerrando sus puñitos para alcanzar el rostro de su tía. Alex se inclinó sobre ella, chocando sus narices antes de levantar la cabeza hacia Kelly “Vida" llamó, tomando a la bebé de la alfombra de juego “No podemos devolverla. Toma una maleta, estamos dejando el país"

“Aja, ¿Y ella está de acuerdo?” preguntó su novia con una sonrisa divertida. Hope chilló en brazos de su tía, estirando sus bracitos hacia donde su peluche favorito había sido abandonado.

“Por supuesto” exclamó la castaña, recogiendo a Streaky Jr del piso “Somos socias en el crimen”

Tenerla consigo aliviaba un poco la ansiedad de esperar por su propio hijo; a la vez que las ayudaba a practicar sus habilidades domésticas. Hope era sencilla en sus mejores días. Y ellas estaban listas para proponerle a la pareja dejarla pasar la noche.

Pero, por supuesto, su principal obstáculo seguía siendo papá gallina. Brainy no podía estar más tiempo lejos de ella de lo que sus horas en la DEO le exigían. 

Como si fuera una señal, alguien llamó a la puerta. Y Kelly fue a responder, abriéndole a una muy cansada Nia Nal. El coluan no iba con ella. Sin embargo, su sola presencia alteró a su hija, quejándose en los brazos de Alex para llegar a su madre.

“Hola, solecito” arrulló la morena, dejando que acunara su rostro con sus manitas regordetas.

Hope balbuceó una respuesta, tirando de sus mechones oscuros con más fuerza de la que se esperaría. Nia la recogió, colocándola sobre su pecho. Pero no pasó un segundo cuando comenzó a rebuscarla, y eso la hizo reír. 

“Te juro que acabo de alimentarla" se defendió Alex, levantando las manos.

“Oh, si" Nia no tenía duda de eso “Es mi pequeño pozo sin fondo"

Nia se acomodó en el sillón, desabrochándose la blusa para poder alimentarla “A veces pareciera que hubo un error en la clínica y me dieron un bebe kriptoniano”

Alex soltó una carcajada “¿Se lo comentaste a Kara?”

“¿Bromeas? Ella y Lena estarían en algún lugar de Europa, para entonces"

Hope gruñó, todavía sujeta al seno de su madre “No te preocupes, bebé, papá nunca la dejaría” argumenta, sonriéndole a su hija “Oh, sí, Supergirl enfrentaría su ira"

“Siento que tenga que hacer esas horas extras" se disculpó la castaña, recogiendo el reguero de su apartamento. 

“Descuida" dijo Nia, haciendo un gesto de desdén “Aunque desearía que este pequeño milagro de aquí, lo entendiese también”

Hope continuaba con la costumbre de dormir cuando tenía que estar despierta, y viceversa. Según el coluan, era más que capaz de mantenerse toda la noche dormida pero dedujo que cierto patrón de sueño le permitía horas extras con sus padres. Brainy estaba en verdad orgulloso. Era una prueba fehaciente de que tenia el potencial para alcanzar el duodécimo nivel. 

“En realidad" intervino Alex, arrastrando las palabras “Kelly y yo hablamos de hacer una pijamada"

“No entiendo, ¿con quién, con Brainy?”

Alex puso los ojos en blanco “Kelly, Hope y yo"

“Oh" el rostro de la joven se llenó de esperanza, antes de apagarse con la misma rapidez “Les agradezco el ofrecimiento pero no creo poder estar tan lejos de ella"

“Estas agotada. Ambos lo están” señaló la castaña. Sentándose junto a ella con su mejor mirada de cachorro.

Nia negó con la cabeza “No tienes idea de lo que estas pidiendo, Hope tiene sus momentos. Créeme, cuando no se hacen las cosas como ella quiere, es incontrolable. Y ella es enserio lista. Si percibe duda en ti... No, no creo que sea buena idea"

Alex hace pucheros, abrazándose a Streaky Jr para optmizar su efectividad “Piénsalo, 8 horas de sueño ininterrumpido, un desayuno en la cama..." 

Nia intentó no dejarse llevar por sus palabras. Extrañaba tanto los días en los que podía dejar que el despertador corriera hasta las nueve o tener a Brainy solo para ella. Amaba a su bebé con cada fibra de su ser pero la castaña tenía razón ella estaba agotada.

“Aun si estuviese de acuerdo, sabes que no hay forma de que ÉL lo permita" dice, colocando a Hope sobre su hombro para hacerla eructar.

“Tu déjamelo a mi" bufa. Poniéndose de pie cuando oye un golpe en la puerta “Hey, Brainy” saluda Alex con una sonrisa complice “Justo hablábamos de ti"

Brainy ingresa al recinto, observándola con desconfianza “¿Está todo en orden?”

“Bueno" responde la castaña, entrelazando su brazo derecho, mientras lo lleva hacia la sala “Yo creo que depende de cómo lo mires”


End file.
